The Maiden Fair
by Naerys Targaryen
Summary: One-shot concerning everyone's favorite Kingslayer and his thoughts on a certain Maid. (Please R&R! Thanks!) (Rated M for steamy bath house scenes)


**A/N: Hello all! Here's another ASOIAF One-shot concerning everyone's favorite Kingslayer and his thoughts on a certain Maid. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: This fic contains graphic depictions of sexual content and incest. Proceed at your own risk. (Though I'm assuming since most of have read the books or seen the show, it don't really bother y'all anymore)**

The Maiden Fair

The steam of the scalding water filled the room, blurring his vision and snaking its' way into his nostrils. As the air grew heavier, he found it harder and harder to breathe. Somehow, he didn't care. His thoughts were drifting elsewhere. He'd been back in the Red Keep for less than a week, and things still weren't feeling as though they were going back to normal. He supposed his lack of a certain appendage had something to do with that. Whereas before he'd been viewed as one of the mightiest warriors in all the Seven Kingdoms, protector and slayer of kings, now he felt completely useless. Half a man. Directionless. He let the warm water wash over sore body and aching bones, his stump of a hand throbbing slightly. Sometimes he still felt his hand there, though it was useless to hope it would suddenly appear the next time he looked.

Jaime Lannister was a warrior. It was all he'd ever learned how to do; all he was fit to do, really. He had not his brother Tyrion's mind for strategy, nor his lovely sister Cersei's lust for cunning and manipulation. He was the third point of their triangle; the third head of their dragon, had they been Targaryens. But now the triangle was broken. Cersei hated their brother the Imp; although Jamie had to admit he'd never harbored any love for the unsightly creature, he did not all together detest his company. There was something to be said for a man that had no fear of their ferocious sister, and although he was but a halfman, he respected Tyrion for that. Though Jaime thought now that _he_ was a halfman too. Without his sword fixed firmly in his right hand, there was nothing left of him. These thoughts and more coursed through his head amidst the heat and steam, his usually lustrous golden hair plastered dark and limp against his forehead.

The Kingslayer stretched his arms above his head, relishing in the feeling after being constrained for so long. The phantom fingers of his right hand stretched into the air, wiggling freely. He didn't think he'd ever get used to that strange feeling. The bath house was silent, though it hadn't been a few short minutes ago. When he'd come in, and the Maid of Tarth had been bathing herself, Jaime thought her horse-like face would fall off right then and there. It wasn't as though there was really anything there to _see_ though. Gods knew that she didn't have any teats to speak of, not like his beautiful sister, but she'd protested loudly at his presence none the less. He did have to admit though, when the pink blush of shame crept into her face, her shortly cropped hair falling into her face, she'd almost looked like a real woman...just for a moment. But it was gone in an instant, replaced by that anger he'd become so familiar with in their travels. That colossal woman could switch her temper quicker than any other women he knew...besides Cersei.

He thought of her then: his twin, his second soul, the other half of his being. It had been so long since he'd seen her, but the image of her lovely face was forever branded into his memory. Her golden locks of hair flowed softly over her bare shoulders, her gown of Lannister crimson pulled scantily down to reveal the top of her bosom. Those green, lion-like eyes, pierced through to his soul, and her full, pink lips, slightly parted, beckoned him nearer, begging to be kissed. Jaime felt himself begin to stiffen beneath the warm waters. 'At least I still have that part of my manhood,' he mused to himself. He continued to daydream about his sister, imagining her slipping out of her gown to reveal her naked body beneath. In his dream, he would slowly go up to her and reach out his hands, both of them, and slightly caress her rounded breasts. Even after nursing three babes, they were as firm as in their youth. She closed her eyes sensually as his thumbs traveled lightly over her hardening nipples, circling them slowly. Cersei let out a slight moan and slid a hand down to the wetness that was pooling between her thighs. Jaime slapped her hand away playfully, tormenting her.

"Jaime," she breathed, pushing her body against him. He felt the heat radiating between them and his heart pounding in his ears. Outside of the dream, Jaime realized he had begun stroking his manhood absentmindedly with his left hand. Quickly, he catapulted himself back into the daydream.

Cersei's lips crashed into his own, their hunger tearing at the soft skin of his mouth. He wanted her so badly, and it had been so long since they'd been together. Jaime grabbed her hips roughly and pulled him to her, so there was not an inch of space between them. She moaned softly into his mouth, reaching down to the hardness between his legs and stroking softly with her supple hands. He could smell her sweet scent, and he breathed it in deeply along with the steam. He had to take her.

Jaime pushed her roughly down to the tile floor, gaining a shriek from her full mouth. He kneeled down before her and slowly spread her legs, inserting a finger into her glorious wetness. She moaned slightly, her head tilted back and eyes closed in pleasure. It felt so good to be in complete control of her senses. He could feel the blood rushing to his manhood, swelling it further to the point of pain. He could take it no longer. With a grunt like a wildling savage, he forced his shaft into the opening between her legs. She cried out and latched onto him, wrapping her delicate, milk-white legs around his middle and snaking her arms around his neck. He thrust deeper into her and she moaned, arching her back and neck, pushing her fragile body closer to his.

"Jaime!" she screamed, digging nails into his back and tearing skin as he continued to thrust in and out of her. "Jaime! I love you!"

_'And I love you, sister,' _he thought, closing his eyes and sucking in a breath. Her moans and cries of lust grew louder, the muscles of her cunt tightening around his cock as it slid in and out. Suddenly, her breathing came more rapidly, shallower, and her moans grew deeper and louder in her chest. She tightened the grip of her legs on his waist and moved her hips slightly with the rhythm of his thrusting. Her nails dug deeper into his skin, and he relished in the pain.

Suddenly, she cried out louder than he'd ever heard, arching her back and bringing her body up closer to his. He opened his eyes to stare at her beautiful face, and was shocked to now see Brienne lying beneath him, squirming wildly in his embrace.

"Kingslayer!" she screamed, pulling him deeper inside of her. Her sapphire blue eyes pleaded with him to finish her, the sweat pouring down her forehead, plastering her short, straw-like hair to her masculine forehead. Jaime didn't understand why his vision had suddenly shifted, but he was too far gone to stop now.

He thrust deeper and quicker inside of her, feeling her legs shake from the pleasure of continually taking his manhood. Her thin lips quivered and her breathing quickened. She pulled on his skin wherever she could reach it, trying desperately to bring him closer to her. When it seemed she could take no more, she uttered the most animalistic cry, screaming at the ceiling of the bath house and sending echoes all throughout the Red Keep. He thought all of King's Landing must have heard. Jaime felt her tighten around his cock, and he thrust quickly several more times before he too could no longer stand it.

Jaime Lannister's eyes flew open at the moment of his release, little shudders of pleasure coursing all over his still-aching body. He breathed in heavily, trying vainly to find oxygen in this stifling place. Finally, his breathing slowed and he felt his muscles begin to relax. When he had regained his thoughts, he reflected on the fantasy that had just occurred. Jaime had no idea why he'd suddenly thought of Brienne at the height of his passion, but as a small smirk spread across his lips, the Kingslayer suddenly realized he didn't really mind after all.

**Okay! That's all! Please review and let me know what you think, and thanks for reading! **


End file.
